


Midnight Bloom.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers Grimm, Dark Josie, Edgar Allen Poe, F/F, Fantasy, Folklore, Hanahaki Disease, Hope is so soft & shy around Josie, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mythology - Freeform, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Soft Hope Mikaelson, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Vampire Hope, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Greatest loves Josette & Hope are in for an epic but tragic love story.AkaAn angsty fic with temporary hanahaki disease  but still angsty and I still probably cried while writing it and it gets out of control.Josie feels like its all just her being an angsty teenager, it's just a throat tickle, nothing more than an itch when she's around Hope & Landon, but little does she know, its bigger and more sinister than that.Mix of Edgar Allen Poe, H.P Lovecraft, Supernatural, Brothers Grimms tale & everything that will probably make you hate me 🤐🙌🏽😍💜
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/ Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Narrator Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx
> 
> This will switch from past to present tense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction xx This is your chance to click out xx
> 
> This story also has a mix of Norse, Greek, Celtic, Egyptian & Roman Lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

This is not a happy, heart filled love story. This is a story filled with angst, heartbreak, tears: a tale of unbearable pain. This is the epic love story of Josette Saltzman & her greatest love, Hope Mikaelson. Battling it out with the most unfortunate disease they have ever witnessed. The story of how Josette Saltzman ultimately gave up her life for her greatest love and the story of how Hope Mikaelson lost her humanity after the death of Josette. A story that will pull your heartstrings so tightly that you won't know what's pain and what's not. 

  
  


Are you sure you want to continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxooxx


	2. Thorn In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope are spending time together, and something doesn't feel right within Josie, but she brushes it off.
> 
> Big mistake that sure was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Josette Saltzman knew herself all too well. The feeling in her stomach was just her being an angsty teenager. Nothing to be concerned about. At least, that's what she tells herself. It all started when she started to feel queasy. Nothing, she says to herself, but it's not nothing at all. 

Josie was reading when Hope approached her. 

"Hey Jo," Hope says. Josie looks up. "Reading Edgar Allen Poe again?" 

Josie shakes her head and the taste of blood is suddenly in her mouth. "H.P Lovecraft, actually" Josie says.

"Hmm." Hope hums, "Interesting." 

"Not to be rude, because you're my best friend and everything… but.." Josie's voice trails. "Did you need something?" 

"What? A girl can't check up on her best friend?" Hope asks dramatically.

Josie rolls her eyes, but she enjoys seeing this side of Hope because usually the girl is so shut out and quiet, but this Hope has Josie falling _all over again_. Playful, silly, dramatic, and beautiful, just so, so beautiful- Josie, stop it ! She scolds.

"Josie?" Hope says, pulling her out of her trance. 

"What?" Josie says, "Right, sorry, of course you can." 

Hope furrows her brows in concern "You alright? You never read horror stories unless you're 'in a mood'. According to Lizzie anyway" She says. 

Josie nods her head, "I'm okay. I'm just feeling kind of funny." 

"Funny how?" Hope tries to mask her worry with a normal tone. 

Josette shrugs, "I just feel funny, like in my tummy." 

"Oh," Hope says. "Aw well I'm sorry. Do you want me to cuddle you so you feel better?" 

Josie blushes lightly and shrugs, "You don't have to." 

Hope plops down and cuddles Josie close, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla. A classic Josette scent. "But I want to."

Josie's heart is beating fast and she prays to Zeus that Hope can't hear the pounding. "Okay."

"Can you tell me a story? I love your stories." Hope asks.

"You want me to tell you one right now? While we're cuddled up?" Josie asks numbly. Ignoring the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. 

"Please?" Hope asks. Her big blue eyes pleading.

Josie caves, "Okay, but I have to warn you. I only know tragic love stories from lore and mythology." She pauses, "and some tragic tales." 

Hope rolls her eyes, " _of course you do._ " she says. "What would this world be without Josie Saltzman and her big beautiful brain stored with tragic love stories?" She asks as she pokes Josie's belly. 

"Shut up." Josie laughs. "Do you want a story or not?"

"Yes, " Hope nods; "just let me cuddle you closer." 

"This is the story of Pyramus and Thisbe," Josie says, "Their tale is similar to that of Romeo and Juliet. Their love was so epic though and so strong, they went against their parents wishes and saw each other in secrecy. One day, while visiting each other by a lake, Thisbe was sitting under a tree saw a lioness with blood on her jaw, and the lioness was thirsty for water. Thisbe panicked and ran off to hide, unfortunately dropping her veil." Josie says.

"Uh oh." Hope comments. "Keep going and don't stop." 

"Thisbe ran off to hide in a cave and the lioness got ahold of Thisbe's veil and got blood all over it. When Pyramus returned, all he saw was the bloody veil and thought the worst. So he took his sword and took his own life." Josie went on. "When Thisbe returned, she saw her beloved Pyramus lying there, dead. Overwhelmed with her own pain, Thisbe took her own life as well." Josie looks down at Hope, whose head is buried into Josie's side, "Are you crying, Hope?" Josie asks with a chuckle.

"No." Hope lies, "Okay, maybe a little." She lifts her head up and wipes her tears. "That's just a tragic story." 

"I don't think mythology involves a lot of happy endings, Hope." Josie tells the auburn haired teen.

Hope groans as she pokes Josie's belly again, "You're such a hopeless romantic, Josette Saltzman." 

"Says the one crying." Josie teases. "Are you tired?"

"No, not really.. Are you? You look like you haven't slept in days." Hope says. 

"I kind of haven't." Josie confesses.

"Oh God, Josie!" Hope says, "You can't keep putting yourself in that position."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well." Josie tells her. 

"Well are you sick?" Hope asks with concern in her voice.

Josie shrugs, "Maybe, but it's fine."

"No, it's not "fine", Josie, if you're sick, you should tell somebody." Hope says. 

"Hope, please don't go all over protective mode on me." Josie begs.

"Fine, but the _moment_ you feel _any sicker_ , I'm taking care of you." Hope warns. 

Josie rolls her eyes but smiles, "I'm glad to know you care, Hope."

Hope places a chaste kiss on Josie's cheek, "Why wouldn't I?" 

Josie shrugs again, "Well, I'm not _exactly_ everyone's first choice if you hadn't noticed."

"You'll _always_ be _my_ first choice, Jo. I know I'm with Landon." Josie winces at the name, "But _you're_ my best friend, meaning I'll always put you first" Hope tells her. "Don't tell Lizzie that."

"Oh, come on Hope," Josie chuckles, "Lizzie's not all that bad, if she were, you wouldn't have spent so much time with her."

"Okay, fine, so maybe I have a soft spot for both of you, but I have a softer spot for you, Josie." Hope grins at the fact Josie's blushing, "And you're just adorable." she says as she pinches Josie's cheeks.

"Ha-Ha." Josie mock laughs. 

"Hush." Hope rolls her eyes. "So what were you reading before I came over to you?" 

"I was reading 'The Alchemist'," Josie replies, "How are you and Landon?"

"We're good." Hope replies, "How about you? Anyone capture that beautiful heart of yours yet?" Hope teases.

_Only you;_ Josie thinks, "Nope." Josie lies, but her blushing says otherwise. 

"Nuh uh, you're blushing." Hope grins, "Who is it?" She pokes Josie's cheek. 

"Promise you won't laugh?" Josie asks.

"Why would I laugh about your love life?" Hope asks her.

"Hope." Josie says.

"Fine, fine, I won't laugh." Hope says placing a hand over her heart, batting her eyes, "I swear." 

"I think Wade is kind of cute." Josie confesses with a sigh.

"Aw, that's so cute Jo." Hope grins. "Are you going to tell him?"

"oh," Josie laughs, then her face becomes serious, "No." 

"I think you should." Hope tells her, "He seems really sweet." 

"mmm...I'll think about it." Josie replies, "Just don't tell my sister."

"Tell your sister what?" Lizzie asks, as she comes up from behind them.

Josie startles, "Guh, Jesus Christ, Lizzie, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" she whines. 

"Hm, sorry," She skips over and plops down next to Hope. "What are you hiding from me?" 

"Nothing." Josie replies a little too quickly and a little too defensively. 

"You know you start blushing when you lie, right?" Lizzie points out.

" _No I don't!_ " Josie argues, "Do I?" she asks Hope.

"You do." Hope answers. 

"I-" She grunts, " _Fine_ , but if you laugh at me, Lizzie, I'm sleeping over at Hope's."

"Fine by me. Alyssa's never around. I think she left." Hope replies. 

"Well, go on." Lizzie pushes. 

"I was telling Hope that I," She covers her mouth with a fist, "Think Wade is kind of cute." her voice muffled. 

"I'm sorry," Lizzie smirks, "You think _who's_ kind of cute?" 

Josie sighs, ready for her best friend and sister to embarrass her endlessly over this trivial crush on Wade, "I said, I think Wade is kind of cute." 

"That is _adorable_." Lizzie teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	3. Song Of Innocence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie starts to feel ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The rest of the time, the three girls wasted their day chatting away, gossiping and talking about whatever they had on their minds. Sometimes the two girls would tease the brunette siphoner until she was blushing darkly. Giggles escaping from Lizzie and Hope's mouths. As  _ annoying _ as it was to be teased by them, Josie felt normal. Things felt like they were going to be okay. Right?

_ Wrong: _

* * *

The next morning, Josie woke up and is now feeling  _ extremely ill _ . Her forehead is hot and her eyes are droopy. She groans and tries to get up but she can't. She turns over and realizes that Lizzie has left before her. She must have been sleeping in and is not aware Lizzie has left. Someone enters her room, she cannot exactly tell who it is, but it's not anyone she knows. She's half asleep, droopy and a little bit loopy as well.

"who- who are you?" Josie asks, curiously. 

"My name is Eros. Child." The voice replies.

"Eros." Josie yawns groggily. "Like the God of Love, Eros?"

"Indeed." Eros replies. 

Josie groggily giggles. "What do you need?"

"I'm here to warn you of an unfortunate faith, Josette." Eros tells her.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks.

"You're in love with Hope Mikaelson, no?" Eros asks Her.

Josie blushes but nods, "Yes, helplessly in love. The love I carry for Hope Andrea Mikaelson is  **_irrevocable_ ** ." She says. "She's my  _ epic love _ . My  _ greatest love.  _ My _ forever love. _ But unfortunately, I'm not hers.." 

"You have been cursed, Josette." Eros tells her.

"What? Cursed?" Josie asks. "Why?"

"For reasons I do not have answers to. I am sorry to tell you." Eros says. "But I am here to also inform you that Hope Mikaelson is in fact your soulmate." 

"Yeah right." Josie scoffs. "She's Landon's." 

"Perhaps that's how it appears to be, Josette, but your love is so strong, that it might just be destiny that  _ you  _ are Hope's soulmate." Eros tells her. 

Josie shakes her head, which is throbbing and her eyes are starting to water. "No." She says in a soft tone. "I'm hopelessly in love with Hope but  _ she _ is  _ Landon's _ greatest love…not mine." She pauses. "Well, no. She's also my greatest love, but I'll never be hers." 

"I see you feel that way deep down." Eros comments.

"I do, and-" suddenly, the door opens.

"Josie? Who are you talking to?" It's Hope.

"I'm talking to my friend Eros. The God of Love." Josie giggles. "Say hi, Eros."

"Jo," Hope furrows her brows in concern. "There is no one here." 

"Oh." Josie pouts, "Too bad. Eros was just telling me something funny."

"Oh yeah?" Hope is worried now. "What did Eros tell you?"

"That's a secret." Josie replies.

"I can keep a secret." Hope says. 

Josie shakes her head, "Nope, sorry, no can do Hope Mikaelson." she says innocently. "I cannot tell anyone. Not even my best friend." She pouts.

"Aw, okay." Hope comments. A glint of worry twinkles in Hope's eyes. 

"Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?" Josie asks.

Hope blushes, caught off guard. "No, not really."

"Well, you are. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Josie tells her. Her heart bursts with love as she finally tells Hope how she views her. 

"You're so sweet, Josie." Hope's heart swells with joy and love from Josie's comment. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Are you worried about me, Hope Mikaelson?" Josie asks with a grin.

"Of course I am, Josie. I always worry about you." Hope replies.

Josie stares at her feet. "I'm okay. I just woke up feeling sicky."

"Sicky?" Hope asks. She walks over and places a hand on Josie's forehead. "Josie, you're burning up." 

"I am?" Josie asks. She places a hand on her forehead. "Whoopsie. Yeah, I am." She lets out a giggle. "Probably should take care of that." She tries to get out of bed, but Hope stops her. 

"No, no. You are not going to leave this bed unless it's to use the bathroom." Hope says to her. " _ I'll _ take care of you." 

"You don't have to, Hope." Josie replies sleepily.

"I want to." Hope says. 

"Okay." Josie replies as she falls back asleep. "Goodnight…Hope." her eyes shut as she finally falls back asleep. 

Hope sighs, looking at the younger girl with worry in her eyes "Goodnight Jo," she says as she walks over, placing a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead. 

* * *

Hope leaves Josie's dorm and walks to Alaric's office. She knocks before she enters.

"Dr. Saltzman, Josie's burning up." Hope says.

"What? Is she okay?" Alaric asks, worried.

Hope rolls her eyes, "No. I  _ just  _ said she's burning up."

"Right." Alaric pauses. "Sorry."

Hope waves his apology off. "I'm going to need to take a few days off from training."

"Why?" Alaric asks.

"So I can take care of Josie." Hope replies.

"Hope, you don't need to do that, I'm _ her father."  _ Alaric says.

"No offense, with all due respect, Dr. Saltzman, but you don't  _ exactly _ deserve the  _ father of the year award"  _ Hope says. "Josie's been sleeping very little, and when I went to see her a few minutes ago, she had a fever." 

"Are you telling me how to parent my kids, Hope?" Alaric asks.

"No. I'm just saying, I can take care of Josie." She replies before exiting his office.

* * *

Josie's still sleeping when Eros returns.

"Josette." Eros says. 

Josie grumbles and her eyes open. "Eros! Hi." She smiles.

"Child. I have come to warn you." Eros says. "There is great danger coming for you and Hope Mikaleson." 

"What kind of danger?" Josie asks, worriedly.

"A danger that might just destroy your love for Hope Mikaelson." Eros tells her.

"Nothing can destroy my love." Josie tells him." I would  _ die _ for her." 

"I know you would, child, but keep your eyes peeled. As your spirit guide, it is my duty to protect you and your greatest love." Eros says.

"My spirit guide?" Josie asks.

Eros nods, "Yes. Your spirit guide." 

"What-" Eros is gone again as soon as the door opens.

"Hey Jo." Hope says sweetly, her blue eyes twinkling that makes Josie's heartache and the blood rush to her mouth again. "Are you feeling any better?" 

"A little." Josie replies as she rubs her forehead. "What happened?" 

"You said you were talking to 'Eros, The God of Love', earlier." Hope replies.

"I don't remember any of that really." Josie tells her. 

"You were pretty out of it." Hope says. "You even told me you think I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world." She pauses, "Actually, you said you think I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." 

Josie blushes but smiles. "That's because I do." She says. "I think both of those things." 

It's Hope's turn to blush. She clears her throat. Trying to avoid her heart pounding.  _ You're with Landon _ her mind yells,  _ but Josie loves you for you.  _ screams her heart. "Thank you, Josie." She says. "Can I get you anything?" 

Josie shakes her head. "No, I'm okay." She pauses. "Wait, actually, can you bring me a book from the library?" 

"Anything for you, Jo." Hope smiles and Josie thinks her heart is doing flips. "What kind of book?"

"The book on Norse mythology, please." Josie says.

"I'll be right back." Hope tells her before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	4. In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's starting to feel things inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x The hanahaki disease kills Josie but only temporarily, and then something else kills Josie, again only temporary but losing Josie a second time causes Hope to break.. x

Hope and Josie spent most of their time curled up in Josie's bed, Josie telling Hope stories from Mythology and sometimes poetry from her favorite poet, Emily Dickinson. Josie is so entranced by Hope's beauty, all she can think about is the tragic love story of Orpheus and Eurydice. She tells herself that if Eurydice's beauty was anything like Hope's, she too would find herself unable to never love again. She can understand why Orpheus would fall in love with her. Just as she has fallen back deeply in love with Hope. So helplessly in love, it's almost hard to ignore the bittersweet taste of blood every time Hope acts a little more than friendly. 

"Hope, have you seen Landon at all today?" Josie asks, ignoring the feeling in her stomach. Little does she know, her curse is still dormant but it will break through any second. 

Hope shakes her head sleepily, and Josie can see she's falling asleep, "I wanted to spend my day with you." Hope says as she curls up closer to Josie, her nose tickling at Josie's skin.

Josie gulps, "Okay. Well, do you want me to tell you another story, or a poem?" 

Hope yawns, "Always." 

Josie pauses, "Do you think Emily was in love with her best friend, Sue?" She asks.

Hope hums, "hmmm, maybe, why?" 

'Josie shrugs, "I don't know, it's just the way these poems are written, I guess." 

"I think best friends to lovers is such a sweet trope." Hope says, "It makes my heart happy."

Josie giggles, "You're such a hopeless romantic, Hope."

"What can I say? I'm not as tough as I make myself appear." Hope replies, "Now onto the poem." 

"Right," Josie clears her throat. "This is an Emily Dickinson love poem. The poem is called 'My River Runs To Thee." 

"My river runs to thee: 

Blue sea, wilt welcome me? 

My river waits reply. 

Oh sea, look graciously! 

I ’ll fetch thee brooks 

From spotted nooks,— 

Say, sea, 

Take me!" 

Josie recites the poem. The glow in Hope's eyes are so blue and beautiful, Josie can't help but get lost in them. She's falling, and this love for Hope she harbors in her heart could kill her. (Little does she know, it truly can.)

"I really like spending time with you, Josie." Hope says, 

Josie's heart is beating, they're so close, maybe she could just lean in and-

Josie groans with pain, "Josie?" says a worried voice, "what's wrong?"

Josie hunches over and curls up, "My stomach." Josie replies, "It's hurting."

"Do you want me to get your dad?" Hope asks, worried. 

"He won't care." Josie replies, "All he cares about is Lizzie."

"You don't actually think that, do you?" Hope asks.

"I don't  _ need _ to think it, Hope." Josie says, "It's true." tears are falling down her face. A thumb gently wipes it away. 

"Well, Maybe I should get him." Hope says, "Okay?"

Josie nods, "Okay."

Hope gets up and gets Alaric, a few seconds later, Alaric shows up. "Hey sweetie. What's the matter?"

"My stomach-" Josie gasps out, "It hurts to breathe."

"Come here." Alaric says as he readjusts Josie to sit properly. "Where?" 

"Right here," Josie says as she points to the middle of her stomach. 

"It'll be okay, daddy's here now." Alaric tells her.

"Where's Hope?" Josie asks.

"Landon wanted to see her." Alaric says and Josie's heart breaks. She knows she couldn't keep Hope to herself, as selfishly as she wants to, Hope's heart belongs to Landon. Josie knows Hope's in love with Landon. Soon enough, Josie falls back asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Josie gets a visit from another God. This time though, it wasn't Eros. It was an Arae, a female spirit of curses.

"Josette." The Arae whispers. 

Josie's eyes open and she sees the Arae, "Who are you?" Arae doesn't answer, it just stares at her. So intensely that Josie starts to cry and cry loudly.

"What-what are you doing to me?" She asks between tears. "Please, please stop. It-it hurts to cry."

"Your time is meeting an end." The Arae says to her, just then, it disappears. 

"Wait!" Josie coughs and suddenly she coughs up flowers?  _ Primroses, Hope's favorite.. _ "What the hell?" she whispers, she starts coughing up more and now there's blood and petals as well. She gasps for air as she continues to cough up blood and petals, until her throat no longer gives her that itch. She curls up and just cries herself to sleep.

Hope runs into Josie's room, filled with worry because her ears picked up on Josie's panicked cries. "Josie!?" Hope says. She sees Josie curled up and asleep, her face stained with tears. She doesn't notice the primroses. "Josie, wake up."

"Hope?" Josie says, "What are you doing here? Dad said you were with Landon."

"I was." Hope says, "But I heard your crying and I rushed right over." 

"That's sweet." Josie laughs groggily. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Hope bites her lip nervously, "You  _ don't  _ look okay."

"Trust me, Hope. If I weren't feeling okay, I'd let you know." Josie says, "Okay?"

Hope nods, "Okay. Well, I'm going to go, but you get some rest, okay?"

Josie nods, "Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	5. Blooms In Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie confesses her love to Hope and Hope and Lizzie learn the dark truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 pages; definitely cried a bit.

The next day, things change. Josie's avoiding Hope. or at least she tries, the auburn teen seems very persistent to see Josie every chance she gets. Everytime Hope tries to talk to her, Josie seems to need to "go." And Hope worries something is wrong.

"Hey, Josie." Hope says, Josie looks up to see Landon and Hope smiling at her and holding hands.

"H-Hi." Josie says. She can feel something in her stomach again, something in her lungs. 

"Are you feeling better?" Hope asks. 

"I-uh, I'm feeling okay," Josie lies.

"What are you reading?" Landon asks.

"Uhm, Classic Mythology." Josie says quietly. She starts to feel something again. "I-I need to go, sorry." She gets up and runs to the restroom and into a stall. She lurches over and starts to cough up blood and throw up flowers. "What is happening to me!" she cries shakily. She starts to cough up more blood and mucus until she no longer has the urge to throw up. Shaking still, she gets up and washes her hands. 

"Josie." Says a voice, It's her sister.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Josie asks.

"Hope asked me to come check up on you. Lizzie says, "Apparently you've been sick the last few days?" she sounds worried.

"I'm fine." Josie lies, "It's just a tickle in my throat, that's all."

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it." Lizzie says. "Hope also said you were talking to Eros, or something."

"Oh.." Josie says.

"Jo, you know you can't lie to me, right? What's going on?" Lizzie asks. 

"I-I don't know." Josie mutters, "I need to go do something, excuse me." she pushes past her twin, ignoring her name being called.

* * *

Josie is back in the library, reading books to figure out why she's coughing up flowers. She can't seem to find anything and throws her head back in frustration.

"Trouble?" says a voice, Josie looks up and sees Wade.

"Wade," she breathes out, "Hey."

Wade chuckles, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." She pauses, "Actually..I was wondering." she bites her lips nervously, "Do you have any idea what someone coughing up flowers mean?"

Wade hums, "No, I mean it sounds like a curse. Why? Are you going to curse someone?"

Josie flushes, "No! of course not."

"I was joking Josie," Wade chuckles, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Josie nods, lying. "I'm fine." 

"Okay, cool." Wade smiles and he turns to walk away. Josie sighs and buries her face in her hands, letting out another groan of frustration. All she can think about is Eros telling her she's been cursed. Why was a God warning her of being cursed? Does this mean more than he's letting on? She packs up and heads back to her dorm for the rest of the day. Avoiding Hope all together. She knows if she's around Hope, she'll have the urge to cough up blood and it won't feel very good. It's extremely painful. Her plan is simple. Avoid Hope forever. It seems unfair but there's too much pain when she's around Hope that there is simply _no_ point. She lies in her bed, continuing to read the books that she gathered from the library, praying she finds a solution to whatever the hell is happening to her. Still, she finds nothing, she's about to give up until she finds a piece of darken words. Grabbing a lantern, she turns it on, hoping she won't wake up her sister. She scans the page quietly..

**_Hanahaki Disease._ **

"This doesn't sound good." Josie mumbles. She continues to scan. 

_Hanahaki disease is a disease born from unrequited love. When a victim has unrequited love, it is said that the victim starts coughing up flowers or petals from a flowering plant in their lungs. There is no possible cure for this disease. There is an option of surgery, but surgery comes with the price of never loving again and all memories of the beloved will be forever gone. The only way to truly be cured from the disease is when the love from the victim's beloved is returned. If the love is not returned, the victim will inevitably die. Due to the flowering plant growing, rendering the victim's ability to breathe almost impossible._

Josie suppresses a sob. She has this disease because she's in love with Hope and Hope won't ever love her back that way. She knows now that she's been cursed with Hanahaki disease. Now it all makes sense. She's dying from a broken heart. She keeps reading:

_There is a story. The story of Orville and Althea. Orville was in love with Althea but Althea was not in love with him. Instead, she yearned for Orville's best friend, but deep down, she too yearned for Orville. Broken hearted, Orville seeked help from a witch. Asking to help him rid of the feelings for Althea all together. Instead, the witch curses him. Curses him with the hanahaki disease. No one knows who this witch was but the witch cursed Orville so if his love still remained for Althea, he would have a flowering plant start to grow in his stomach. Inevitably, he does. His love for Althea is so strong, he inevitably dies with flowers blooming out of his mouth. Althea is so broken over the death of Althea that she takes her own life. The witch was not pleased with the result, and thus, cursing everyone of Orville and Althea's descendants with the curse. Cursing their reincarnated souls as well. Forever placing a curse on two souls who could never be together_

* * *

The next day, Josie stops avoiding Hope. She knows it'll end up killing her, unless there's some other magical cure that can fix all of this, Josie doesn't want to lose Hope. Instead, she'd rather stay with Hope until she dies her last breath. It'd be her own choice after all, right? 

"Josie!" Hope says, "I want to show you something." She smiles.

"What?" Josie asks, curiously.

"It's a secret." Hope says softly. "Come on." She takes Josie's hand and leads her away. 

Hope takes Josie to her garden. Her secret garden. When she opens the door, flowers and butterflies fly around. Josie looks in awe. It is a beautiful sight she's seeing. 

"This is my garden, Josie." Hope says, "My secret garden. A garden I've only ever shared with you."

"With me?" Josie asks. She gulps nervously, the flower now blooming inside of her. 

Hope nods as she takes a red rose and places it in Josie's hair, "You are the only person I want to share my garden with. I want to share this place with you because it's special to me, just like you are."

"I'm not that special." Josie whispers, _that's you._ She thinks. She gently touches the rose in her hair. 

"Don't say that, Josie." Hope frowns, "You're very special to me. More than words can explain."

Josie's eyes are watering up, she licks her lips, her breathing trembling. "You should tell that to Landon. I'm sure he'd find it super flattering."

"I love Landon." Hope says, breaking Josie's heart. "But you.." _You are like a real life work of art._ Hope wants to say. "You're my best friend." Hope smiles as she places a hand on Josie's cheek.

Josie takes in all of Hope's features. She's so damn beautiful. She could swear that she was crafted at the hands of the Gods..There's no way nobody would be jealous of her.. The Gods surely took their time crafting her. Her facial features, her eyes, those lips..

Josie pulls back, tears spilling down her cheek, she licks her lips again, "Hope.."

"I know I've been spending more time with Landon, and I'm guessing that's why you've been avoiding me." Hope says with a soft chuckle,, but it's a sad chuckle "I hope by me showing you this garden of mine, it shows that _no boy_ , _not even Landon_ , could ever get in between us. I'd never allow a boy to ruin what I have with you."

"Hope.." Josie says, but Hope's still going on a totally _non romantic rant_ about how much Josie means to her.

"You're truly the most special person I've ever met, Josie." she chuckles, "I actually had a crush on you for a bit. I couldn't help it. You're beautiful." 

"Hope.." Josie says, catching the older girl's attention finally. "I.."

"Shh," Hope chuckles as she places a primrose in Josie's hand and covers Josie's hand with hers., "Just take in the beauty of this garden." She takes a deep breath. The wind blowing in her hair. Josie knows she's dying and she wants to desperately spend more time with Hope, but the pain is too much to bear. 

"I'm in love with you, Hope." Josie says, she chuckles sadly, "Surprise."

"What?" Hope asks, she takes a step back. 

"I'm so deeply in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie says, "I'm hopelessly, desperately, utterly in love with you." 

"Josie.." Hope says, but the brunette is now ranting about her love.

"I've been in love with you since we first met.. Love at first sight. Like Mark Anthony and Cleopatra." Josie says, "I love you so much, Hope. It's so painful. I love everything about you and I don't think it's ever going to go away. This love I have for you..it's..it's irrevocable." Josie continues.

"Josie, slow down." Hope bites her lips, tears are threatening their way out of her eyes. "Please, slow down."

"Please Hope," Josie says, "I need to get this out before it's too late." she continues, "I love the way you fight for what's right, I love your smell of honeydew, I love your laugh, I love your smile." she smiles a little, "Hell, I burnt your room down, by accident _obviously_ , I guess that says how in love I am with you." she chuckles a little."I love how you giggle when I roll my eyes, I love how you fight to stay awake just so you can cuddle me, I love telling you stories and your little comments and gasps. I love you, Hope Mikaelson." she says, tears spilling, "I am so painfully in love with you, I don't ever think it's going to go away.." she continues. 

"Josie.." Hope says, her own tears spilling, "I never knew."

"That's cause I never wanted you to know." Josie says. "Because you don't love me the same way, right?"

"Josie..I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry.." Hope sobs, "but you know..you know that.." her voice trails.

Josie's heart is breaking, and the flower is fighting her, all against her will. "I know." she smiles, still crying, she places a hand on Hope's cheek. "You're my greatest love, Hope Mikaelson, even if I'm not yours." she smiles, still crying. Then without a second thought, she does something. She kisses her. Hope's in shock but she finds herself melting into Josie's lips. It feels differently to Hope. Kissing Josie feels almost..right? It starts raining heavily, soaking the girls uniforms and hair. Josie pulls back, regretting it. "I-I'm sorry…" she mumbles, "I shouldn't have done that." she pulls away and the distance between her and Hope are further and now Hope feels..cold? 

"Josie, wait, it's okay, you don't have to say sorry." Hope sobs. "Please come closer. Don't push me away." Josie pulls back further. Leaving Hope feeling empty inside. "Please."

"I'm sorry…" Josie sobs, "It hurts too much right now.." and before she knows it, she runs out of the garden. Away from her greatest love but most epic heartbreak. Away from the soulmate that was never truly meant to be hers. Away from her forever love.

"Josie, wait!" Hope cries, "don't go! Please!" Hope sobs. "Josie! Come back!"

* * *

Josie runs into the woods, she feels the world spinning and the world is hurting. "Why is this happening to me!" she sobs, collapsing to the ground, pounding her fists into the wet, muddy ground. "I want it to end, I want this to end!" she cries, "It hurts-" she starts to cough up blood again, "It hurts so much!" 

Eros appears, "Child." 

"Eros, why is this happening to me?" Josie sobs, "Who cursed me?" 

"The God of requited love and the God love of yearning." Eros replies. "Their names are Anteros and Pothos."

"But why?!" Josie sobs, "What did I do!?"

"It is not you, child." Eros tells her, "It's your unfortunate connection to Orville."

"I-I don't understand.." Josie sobs.

"Orville is your ancestor." Eros tells her.

"But then he'd also be Lizzie's, wouldn't he?" Josie asks, "Why isn't she cursed too?" 

"Elizabeth was not the soul." Eros says.

"The soul?" Josie asks again, sobbing and crying. "Am I a reincarnated soul of Orville?" 

Eros shakes his head, "No," he says, "Orville's soul chooses who their descendant is." Eros explains, "And it chose you."

"Why!" Josie sobs. "Does this mean Althea is Hope's ancestor?" 

Eros nods, "Yes Josette." he leans down and places a hand on Josie's back, "I am sorry you are suffering, but it was very brave you told Hope Mikaelson that you love her."

"Am I dying?" Josie asks as she coughs up blood again.

"Yes." Eros answers simply. "I don't know what else to tell you." 

"How long?" Josie asks. She tries to get up but she's ..she's _too weak._

"I'd give you about two more days, Josette. I am sorry." then he disappears. Leaving Josie shaking furiously, crying. 

* * *

Hope is sobbing on the ground, screaming and crying, she feels pain in her heart. She doesn't know what's happening, but she knows Josie's hurt and she plays an awful role in it. Himeros appears.

"Hope Mikaelson." Himeros says. Hope tries to look up through the downpour of rain.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Himeros." Himeros replies. "God of Desire and unrequited love, as well as your spirit guide."

"M-my spirit guide?" Hope asks, "What's happening to me?"

"Perhaps it's because Josette confessed her love to you." Himeros says.

Hope gasps, "Josie! I need to find her. I need to tell her I'm sorry." She tries to get up, but she's too tired from crying. 

"You don't know, do you?" Himeros tells her. "My brother is Josette's spirit guide." 

"Your-your brother?" Hope asks, "Josie said he told her something, what was it?" 

"Josette was cursed by Anteros and Pothos." Himeros explains. 

"Cursed?" Hope asks, a flash of fear surges through her. "But why?"

"I'm afraid only Josette can tell you." Himeros explains.

"But what if she won't talk to me?" Hope sobs. 

"I'm afraid I can inform you that Josette is dying." Himeros tells her.

"What!?" Hope asks, suddenly she finds herself standing up. She runs into the woods to find Josie. 

"Josie!" she calls, she finds Josie lying there, she's passed out, "Josie, Josie wake up." she tries to shake her awake. "Wake up!." She's in a panic. She carries Josie bridal style and takes her back to the school.

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman hates being left in the dark. Especially when it comes to Josie. Lizzie spots a soaking wet Hope, soaked by the rain and tears, carrying a passed out Josie, soaked as well.

"Hope! Josie!" Lizzie runs over, "Oh My God, Josie."

"Lizzie..Did you know?" Hope asks, panicked.

"Know what?" Lizzie asks.

"About the curse? About Josie dying?" Hope asks.

"She's WHAT!?" Lizzie yells. "Come with me, we need to dry her off."

An anxious Hope follows Lizzie to the nurses wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	6. Angel's Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets her end, but something magical happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cried.

Josie wakes up to four pairs of blue eyes dripping with tears. She checks the clock, it's morning. Which means there's only one day left. 

"Josie!" Lizzie cries, "What happened? I felt a pain in my stomach, I felt a pain in my chest. It was like you were disappearing." She goes on. "You promised you wouldn't hide things from me! What does Hope mean you're cursed? What happened?!" 

"Nothing." Josie lies.

"Josie, don't lie to her." Hope argues. "Himeros showed up." She goes on. "Just after you professed your love for me." She's rambling. "Right after you kissed me." 

"Who?" Josie asks. Ignoring all the other things that Hope was saying. 

"Himeros, my spirit guide. The brother to yours." Hope tells her. "He told me everything." She pauses, "Well, _almost_ everything." She goes on. "He told me that you're dying? That you were cursed by some God named Anteros and Pothos?" Josie nods, silently. "Why didn't you tell me? Let alone your sister?" 

"Because there's no point… is there?" She looks up. "I'm dying because I love you." She continues to explain the disease and it's origin story. The tale of Orville and Althea, and the witch who cursed Orville. 

"Josie, we're not allowing you to die." Lizzie tells her. 

"It's too late. Eros told me I'm dying tomorrow night." Josie tells them.

"Tomorrow night?!" Hope asks. "But that's so soon! Way too soon!" 

"It's soon enough!" Josie snaps with anger wetly. "I can't live like this anymore!" The flower is forcefully pushing itself through her ribs. It's getting dangerously close to her death. She starts to throw up blood and flowers. Something is coming up from her ribs. Something is happening. Lizzie and Hope are screaming her name with sheer terror. Trying to get Josie to stop. But it isn't working. Josie passes out and the two girls are screaming in panic, the nurses' wings lights are flickering heavily. Suddenly, Josie's eyes open. 

"Josie!" Hope cries, tears dripping down her cheek.

"I.. I can't be here…." Josie says. "Thank you, both of you, for everything. Tell dad and mom I love them. Tell M.G I'm sorry." She looks at Hope and kisses her again. "I'm sorry." 

"Wh-what?" Lizzie asks. 

Josie gets up and runs out. She's runs away. From her sister and her best friend. Not looking back. Ignoring their calls. 

* * *

"Where is she!" Hope cries as she paces back & forth. "Lizzie, find her, please!"

"Hope, I'm trying!" Lizzie spats back as she tries to do her locator spell. "Just try to calm down."

"I can't!" Hope yells. "I- I can't lose her Lizzie! She means so much to me!" 

"Did you say she kissed you?" Lizzie asks.

"Yes." Hope nods.

"And did you kiss back?" Lizzie asks her again.

Hope nods her head. "Yes. I did."

"Hope! It sounds like you're in love with her just as much!" Lizzie cries. 

Hope gasps. It finally hits her. _She loves Josie._ Landon isn't her greatest love. _Josie is._ \- "oh.. oh my God."

"We have to find her. There's still time to fix this!" Lizzie sobs. They keep trying to locate her but it's getting too late. By the time they locate her, it's the next day. 

* * *

Josie is out in the woods, crying and begging the Gods to let her go. To let her die. She looks at the new sunset. It's the day she's dying. 

Eros appears with a small glass tube that's golden with pink and white specks. "Josette, this is the cure." He tells her. "I stole it from Anteros & Pothos." 

"you stole it?" Josie asks as pain seeps into her stomach. Blood seeping into her light blue jacket.

"Yes. It works the same way as the surgery." Eros tells her. "Will you be taking it?" He asks, "I've been the spirit guide to many chosen people, some chose to take it, but others chose not to" he goes on. "T'is up to you, Josette. T'is up to you if you want to take it." 

"I can't." Josie says. "I can't". She sobs. "I can't forget who Hope is. I love her too much. I love her with all I am. I will never not love her." 

She starts throwing up flowers, by the dozen almost, 13 flowers. For the age that she fell in love with Hope, and everything around her is spinning. She can hear Hope and Lizzie call her name. They finally located her. 

"Josie!" Hope dives down to her knees and she takes Josie's head and lays it in her lap. "I'm here. I'm here." She places a kiss on Josie's forehead.

"H-Hope?" Josie gasps out as flowers start to spew out of her mouth, coated in blood. 

"Yes." Hope closes her eyes to prevent tears from spilling. "I'm here. Lizzie's here too."

Josie feels Lizzie grab her hand. "I'm here Jo."

"That's nice." Josie smiles. Then her eyes are slowly shutting. Lizzie screams.

"Josie!" Lizzie cries. "Josie. Open your eyes!" 

Josie's eyes are faltering. She knows it's her time.

"Hope Mikaelson." Says a voice. Hope looks up to see Eros. "This is the cure. Josette refused to take it. She knows the cure will make her lose all ability to ever love again, and it will make her forget who you are."

"No." Hope shakes her head rapidly. "Give it to me." 

"Josette said-" Hope growls.

"Give me the fucking cure." Hope growls angrily and wetly. Eros hands it to her and rips the top off with her free fingers. "It's gonna be okay Josie." She whispers. "Take the cure." Josie shakes her head. "What do you mean, 'no', take the damn cure!" Hope begs. "Ple-please.!" She cries.

"Josette Saltzman!" Lizzie says wetly. "Take the cure before I make you!" 

Josie shakes her head again. Her hand reaches up and touches Hope's cheek. Then she reaches for Lizzie's. "Take the cure!" Hope cries, she tries to force Josie to take it, but Josie won't budge. Tears and blood streaming down her cheek from her eyes. " _Please_ Josie. You _promised_ you would _never_ leave me!" 

Josie motions her hand to Hope. Hope leans her ear towards Josie's mouth. "Always and forever." She whispers. Then her hand falls to the ground. Lizzie screams as she feels her sister dying. She clutches her heart & starts to cry and scream. The sky turns gray and the clouds roll in. Thunderstorm is near. The Gods are angry. It starts to rain down on everybody. Hope's crying and screaming. Cursing at the Gods for taking away the most precious person she's ever held. "No no no-" Hope sobs; "fuck," she curses. She shakes Josie's lifeless body. "Wake up! Wake up you idiot! I love you! I fucking love you! It was always you, Josie! Now wake up!" She cries more. "You promised me!!" 

* * *

Suddenly, Asclepius appears.

"Hope Mikaelson. Elizabeth Saltzman." Says a voice. Through the rain, the two girls look up.

"Who are you?" Hope asks.

"My name is Asclepius. God of resurrection." Asclepius replies. 

"God of resurrection?" Hope asks.

Asclepius nods. "The girl in your arms." He points to Josie. "Do you love her?"

"yes. Hope cries.

"Are you _in love_ with her?" Asclepius asks again.

"Yes!" Sobs Hope. "So in love with her. I am so hopelessly, irreversibly in love with her!" 

"Do you want her back?" Asclepius asks.

"More than anything!!" Hope sobs. She places a kiss on Josie's lips. "More than anything." 

Asclepius places a hand on Josie's forehead. He whispers something. And before their eyes, Josie's eyes flutter open.

Lizzie gasps, placing a hand over her mouth. Hope gasps too. "J-Josie?"

"Hope?" Josie asks. "What happened? I saw myself die!"

Asclepius smiled. "Your time is not now, Josette." Then he disappears. 

Before Josie can say another word. She's embraced with Hope's lips. "I love you." Hope sobs. "I'm so hopelessly in love with you." 

"you are?" Josie asks.

Hope nods and kisses her again. This time it's _longer_ . This time… it's _warmer_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	7. Flames In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after Josie died and came back to life (with the help of a particular God) Hope's still reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

_ Three months later: _

It has been three months since Josie died and was resurrected. Hope's still viciously overprotective of Josie, but she's no longer with Landon. After Josie died, the pain she felt was absolutely  _ unbearable.. _ Hope realizes that she's in love with Josie, hopelessly, utterly in love with her, Landon is hurt, but he understands, in fact,he's extremely supportive and even roots for them. Josie still has nightmares of the night she died. She still replays Eros' words in her mind. That there's an even bigger threat that's coming for her and her love for Hope. The twins' birthday is just around the corner. 

"Hey you." Hope says as she wraps her arms around Josie's waist. "It's almost your birthday."

"I know." Josie chuckles. 

"What do you want?" Hope asks curiously as she spins Josie around and dips her. Bring her back up in front of her. 

"I want you to be my date." Josie says, " _ and _ my girlfriend." 

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Hope grins with a light blush on her cheeks.

" _ Duhhh, for the past 3 to 4 years _ " Josie comments. As if it's the most  _ obvious thing ever.  _ "But I know you're-" she is cut off by Hope's kiss. 

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Hope smiles. 

"You will?" Josie asks, in shock. Her mouth dropped open.

Hope chuckles as she nods and pushes Josie's jaw shut, "Babe, close that pretty mouth of yours, you're gonna catch flies." 

"You called me babe." Josie says. She's still in shock. 

"Jo!" Hope laughs as she kisses her again.

"I-I'm sorry.." Josie says, "I'm just in shock." 

"Why?" Hope ask sweetly as she places a tender hand on Josie's cheek. 

"3 months ago, I died. I died because I was so in love with you but you were in love with Landon." Josie says softly. "Sometimes I still have nightmares." 

Hope's heart aches as the brown eyes she's fallen in love with are now wet with tears. "Baby, my love for you is so much stronger." 

"Are you sure you want to be with me? Because if you still want to be with him Hope, you can-" she was cut off with a pair of lips.

"I want to be with you." Hope says, "I promise." she grabs Josie's hand, "Do you know why I was always so overprotective of you?"

"Because you cared." Josie replies.

Hope nods, "Yes, but a piece of me was so terrified to lose you." she says, "That's why I tried to limit my time with Landon around you. Hurting you..well." she continues to ramble, "And, when you died." she chokes on a suppressed sob, "God, Jo, when you died, I was cursing at the Gods for taking you away from me." she kept going, tears were trickling down her cheeks. "I was so occupied with Landon, trying to play this perfect fantasy role in my head that he and I were meant to be, I was being ignorant of my feelings for you." she kept talking, "Josie, you dying has got to be the scariest experience I've  _ ever _ felt in my whole life." now she's fully crying, "Please don't ever die on me again." now she can't control her crying, "My crying summoned the God of healing." 

"I thought he was the God of resurrection?" Josie asks.

"I'm not so sure, but he brought you back." Hope says, "Please, Josie, don't ever leave." 

"Babe." Josie smiles, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Hope asks.

Josie wraps her arms around Hope, giving her the warmest hug she's ever felt. "I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	8. Bloom Of You & I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Hope being a bisexual, blushing disaster around her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some sweet fluff!

"So, are you & Josie finally together?" Landon asked. Hope blushes and Landon smiles. "I'll take you blushing as a yes." He hums.

"Are you sure you're okay with us? I mean isn't it kind of weird for you? Your two ex girlfriends being together?" Hope asks, slightly worried. 

Landon shakes his head. "No, of course I am okay with it! I want you & Josie to be happy." He says. "Besides, I've never seen you blush the way you do around Josie when we were together." 

"You noticed?" Hope asks; sounding a bit embarrassed. 

"I had a feeling you were crushing on Josie, but I wasn't too sure." Landon tells her. "When you & I were together. Sure I was able to make you smile and laugh, but when you're with Josie, your whole face lights up." He smirks. "I can confidently say with 100% certainty, that I've  _ never _ seen the  _ great Hope Andrea Mikaelson  _ daughter of "The Great Evil",  _ blush _ until  _ Josette Saltzman _ walked into her life and made a mark." 

Hope blushes at the thought of Josie and her, finally together. "I've never felt so shy around anyone before." Hope says shyly. "I'm so soft & shy & vulnerable around her." 

She feels arms wrap around her waist. "Around who?" Says a sweet angelic voice. - Landon took that as his cue to leave; sending Hope a smirk before walking away.- 

Hope immediately blushes again once she realizes it's her girlfriend. "Y-You." 

"I make you blush babe?" Josie teases as she places a light kiss on Hope's neck.

"All the time." Hope confesses whilst blushing, as per usual. "I'm pretty sure I'm red in the face whenever I'm around you."

Josie hums, "mmm.." she thinks, "You are, but it's okay because you're cute." 

Hope blushes more and pouts, "I'm  _ Hope Mikaelson. Daughter _ of the  _ great evil _ . I am  _ not  _ cute!" 

Josie chuckles, "I love when you're embarrassed. It's okay to be called cute, you know." 

"Being called cute is embarrassing." Hope whines while covering turning around and burying her blushing face in Josie's neck. 

"I never saw you as someone whose so easily embarrassed babe." Josie tells her.

Hope looks up, the blush dormant now "I'm usually not, but when I'm around you, it's like I forget the words to say, I start to stutter, my heart does back flips and there are unerved butterflies in my tummy." Hope explains. "And then I start blushing like a mess.  _ God _ , you make me so nervous, Josie Saltzman." 

"Even if we're dating now?" Josie smirks that famous Saltzman smirk Hope loves so much.

Hope blushes again, " _ Especially now."  _

"God, I love you." Josie says as she pulls Hope in for the most passionate kiss she's ever had. Hope prays that Josie doesn't pay attention to how red her cheeks are. Josie leans in and whispers something in Hope's ear. "I'm going to shower. Do you want to join me?"

Hope pulls back, blushing again, it's like magic and Josie can't help but love when Hope is shy and embarrassed, especially around her. "Wha- what?" She's stunned and she looks like she's on fire, she feels like it too.

Josie giggles as she kisses the blushing girl, "I'm just kidding babe." 

Hope's still blushing as she huffs, glares and pouts. "You're gonna try and make me blush whenever you want to now, aren't you?" She asks. 

Josie smirks as she leans in, their lips hovering, "baby girl, I don't need to even try." 

Hope looks down at her feet shyly, still blushing like crazy, she's dizzy too from all of Josie's romantic kisses. "I love you." Hope says. 

"I love you too." Josie smiles as she kisses her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Josie's behavior how ever you want, I'm not going to write any smut really considering Josie's canonically 17 & that seems rather inappropriate for me to.


	9. Blush Of A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Hosie fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Hope and Josie head back to Hope's dorm. As soon as the doors shut, Josie pushes Hope against the wall and kisses her like no other. And Hope is praying Josie doesn't notice how easily flustered she gets around her. 

"Josie." Hope breathes out, blushing the brightest color of red ever. "You are wild."

"Only for you." Josie replies and Hope blushes more when Josie's lips are on her neck. "I love you so much."

"Yell to the world you love me." Hope tells her.

Josie looks at Hope directly in the eyes, so much love and tenderness is in her eyes, she smiles, and Hope is blushing again. "I love you." 

"I thought you were going to yell it to the world." Hope frowns slightly.

Josie leans in, their lips hovering. " _ You are my world." _ Hope blushes deeply, Josie then kisses Hope in the most romantic kiss she's ever had. Just then, Josie picks Hope up bridal style, making the tribrid squeal before she feels herself in Josie's arms. 

"Babe!" Hope flusters, "I can walk you know." She laughs.

"I know." Josie replies as she carries Hope over to the beds, "I just like making you flustered." 

"You're  _ evil _ ." Hope pouts as Josie sets her on the bed.

"And  _ you _ are  _ so _ ,  _ so _ cute." Josie teases, kissing the tribrid's head softly. 

Hope blushes again, "I'm not cute!" She argues.

Josie hums, "okay," she clicks her tongue. "How about me saying you're adorable?" 

Hope immediately blushes again, covering her face, flustered. " _ That _ is even worse." 

Josie chuckles as she sits on Hope's bed and wraps her arms around her, kissing the bare skin of Hope's shoulder. "I enjoy making you shy and flustered. I just love it. I love knowing I can do that. It makes me feel special." 

"You  _ are a special person _ babe." Hope tells her.

Josie blushes lightly, "Thank you." 

"Of course." Hope kisses her. "I usually hate when people make me feel shy or flustered. But with you, it's like a rush of energy. You are so amazing baby" 

"That's you." Josie tells Hope. "I love you, and I'm so happy you're mine now." 

"I was always meant to be yours." Hope tells her. "And I'm so sorry it took your death for me to finally see it." 

Josie strokes Hope's cheek gently, her thumb tracing Hope's cheekbones. "You don't have to apologize for anything, beautiful." She tells Hope. "I'm not going anywhere." She kisses her again. "So, about that shower." She smirks, smiling admiringly as Hope turns red with embarrassment again. 

"Babe!" Hope laughs.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Josie tells her as she laughs. "I love making you blush." 

"Well you're lucky because you always do." Hope tells her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	10. Blooming Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Hosie fluff before I bring on the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The next morning, Hope can feel herself needing to wolf out.

"Babe," Hope says, Josie looks at her, "I _really_ need to wolf out. So I'll be out in the woods if that's okay."

"Can I come with you, baby?" Josie asks.

Hope takes a sip of water, "You want to come with me and witness my back & bones practically _break in half_ while I shift?" She raises an eyebrow.

Josie smirks as Hope takes another sip, "Well, no,not exactly, _that would make me sad_ . But I don't mind getting see you _naked_."

Hope sputters out the water, and blushes a bright red. "Wha- what?" 

Josie erupts out laughing, "I'm just kidding, babe, don't lose your cool." 

Hope, still blushing, huffs and pouts, "I don't like you."

"I know." Josie smiles. " _You love me."_

Hope smiles back as she sits back on her bed,, "I do." 

"Can I ask you something?" Josie asks.

"Anything, babe." Hope replies.

"Do you always get this nervous and embarrassed around me?" Josie asks as she sits down next to Hope.

Hope blushes, "Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing how badly I'm crushing on you." 

"You're sweet." Josie says as she kisses Hope. "I'm just curious, that's all. Because I _still_ feel like I stole someone's girlfriend."

"Babe, stop with that." Hope frowns as she grabs Josie's hand. "What happened between Landon & I was completely _my_ choice, okay? I _love_ **you.** I _want_ to be with _you_. I loved Landon, and I'm sure a piece of always will in a way.." she pauses, "But Landon.. he didn't make me feel the way you do. He doesn't take my breath away and makes me forget how to breathe, speak, or think whenever he steps into a room the way you do. He doesn't give me a trillions of butterflies flying around in my tummy when he says my name the way you do, he doesn't make me nervous, flustered and awkward. He doesn't make me want to run away so I don't embarrass myself in front of him. He doesn't make me giggle or blush the way you do. I'm so deeply in love with _you_ , I _love_ _you_ , Josette Saltzman. I _want_ to be with _you."_ Hope says. "Please, baby, please don't blame yourself for Landon & I breaking up. It started to become more and more inevitable as we began to fight more and more, and I kept harboring my feelings for you."

Josie smiles, trickles of tears are trying to escape from her eyes. "God, How did I get so lucky." She says as she kisses Hope's cheek. 

"I'm the lucky one." Hope tells her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want babe. I'm yours." Josie replies.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That you were dying and everything." Hope asks. 

Josie's silent for a second, she's thinking. "I didn't want you to worry." 

"You didn't want me to worry about you dying?" Hope asks. 

Josie shakes her head, "You were already so worried about me. I could see it in your eyes. I didn't want you to find out about me dying because I felt it was selfish to tell you how I felt. Selfishly, I thought telling you while you were with Landon meant maybe I still had a chance, but you seemed so happy with him." 

"But you did have a chance. I was caught off guard, I practically rejected you and I should have told you how I felt..." Hope says. "Do you still have nightmares?" 

"all the time." Josie replies. "Eros told me that there are worse things coming for us." 

"What? Well aren't you worried he's right?" Hope asks. 

Josie lays back down in the bed, patting the spot next to her, motioning for Hope to lie next to her. So Hope does, and Josie cuddles up to her. "I'm worried he might be right. But I finally have you. You're finally my girlfriend & I'm not going to let some curse or angry Gods or anything in this world stop me from giving you all the love in the universe, Hope Mikaelson." 

Now Hope's crying. "How did I get so damn lucky to have Josie Saltzman as my girlfriend?" 

Josie chuckles, "Am I making you soft, Miss. Mikaelson?" 

"You've always made me soft, Jo." Hope says shyly. "I know I try to act all tough and act like I'm Hope Mikaleson, big, bold and bad. But around you, God you make it so hard to not be soft. You're the sweetest person I've ever met and I can't explain it in words how much I love you." 

"I can." Josie says."I'm so hopelessly in love with you Hope Andrea Mikaelson. You are a divinity crafted by the Gods, I am most certain Athena and Aphrodite are jealous of your beauty.. A Gold found in a diamond mine. A work of art. You're the most beautiful person to ever walk this Earth. When I see you, I forget how to speak. I am so in love with you, and I never want to lose that feeling." 

Hope blushes as she fights back more tears. "God I love you." She says as she kisses Josie again. "I could get used to waking up next to you everyday." she says shyly.

"Really?" Josie smirks, smirking that classic Josie Saltzman smirk that sends Hope spiraling downwards like a mess. 

Hope blushes while covering her face and shyly nods, "Stop smirking at me that way, Jo." she whines. "You know your smirks make me blush." 

Josie leans in and whispers, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter; pastelhickson


End file.
